


gentle into that good night

by seadog17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, I'm not kidding guys, My First Work, Season 3a, he dead, pls be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadog17/pseuds/seadog17
Summary: Derek makes a choice and Scott helps a friend.





	gentle into that good night

Scott howled.

Praying the others were close enough to hear, he ran to Derek’s prone figure on the floor of the preserve, gathering the alpha’s bulk towards his chest until Derek was half supported on Scott’s knees. Derek’s white shirt was stained black in the moonlight, shining and viscous and squelching.

“Scott… it’s okay.” Derek’s teeth were stained red, a veined spiderweb of black spreading down his arm where he clutched at Scott’s sleeve. “It’s okay. I need you to do this for me, please. You’re the only one who can do this.”

“We’ll get you to Deaton, Isaac will be here soon, we’ll get you to the jeep,” Scott begged, the stench of wolfsbane and blood staining his nostrils.

Derek huffed wetly, a ghost of a laugh. “There’s no time, it’s too late. Scott, I –“

“No!” Scott shook the alpha roughly, desperately. “It’s going to be fine, it’s always fine, I’ll –“

“Scott, I’m dying,” Derek stated, holding the boy’s gaze. The reality of the situation finally hit home, and Scott’s face crumpled, brown eyes panicked and pained as his mind accepted what his instincts knew all along. “I’m dying and I don’t know where my power will go. Cora’s – she’s too volatile, she’ll never be able to handle it. If you think I was a bad alpha imagine what her temper will do.”

Another wave of rotten, curdled blood oozed from the many wounds hidden under Derek’s leather jacket as he shifted to relieve the pressure on his lungs. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Isaac, Boyd… they’re strong, but they’re inexperienced. This power’s too much for them. Scott. _Scott _,” Derek repeated when Scott began frantically shaking his head. “It has to be you. And there’s only one way to guarantee that.”__

__The alpha pulled on Scott’s sleeve, dragging the hand that had been supporting his head in the crook of Scott’s arm to the column of his throat, covering Scott’s hand with his own. Derek took a shuddering breath, shaking with the effort and fortifying himself against what was to come._ _

__“Derek…” Scott pleaded, tears pooling as he looked down at this man who had been his enemy, his ally… his friend._ _

__“I’m proud of you. I’m proud of all of you. I know I have no right to be, but I am,” Derek rushed out, choking on his words as much as on his own blood, struggling to express himself even now._ _

__“I’m sorry…” Scott whispered, eyes wild and hand shaking as he listened to the weakening thump of Derek’s heart. “I’m sorry…”_ _

__Derek smiled as best he could as his eyes slid closed. “S’okay… ‘s fine, Scott. ‘M’glad ‘s you.”_ _

__Derek’s grip on Scott’s forearm slipped, and Scott slammed his eyes shut as he plunged his claws into the warm flesh of Derek’s neck, crying out as he tore up and out. A warm spray hit his face and Scott couldn’t stop the sob that was ripped from his throat into the quiet night, a violent intrusion into the dark peace surrounding the pair._ _

__Scott collapsed weakly over Derek’s now-still body, even as a growing surge of power filled him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I like to be sad. 
> 
> This work was inspired by a discussion of alpha transference, pack relations, and genetics on tumblr via theroguesgambit. I was gonna make a comment about how "now I want a fic where..." but instead I just wrote it.
> 
> This is my first foray into writing. Kindness and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
